


Kinktober # 4 Apron Play

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Apron Play, Aprons, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy and Sanji are alone on the Sunny, Luffy is bored so Sanji puts on a special apron just for him.





	Kinktober # 4 Apron Play

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober # 4 Apron Play

One Piece

Luffy/Sanji

-x-

The crew often drew straws to decide who would go explore the newest island. Luffy and Sanji drew the short straw, so they were stuck on the ship while everyone else hit the island. Luffy was sulking, he always liked exploring. 

Sanji knew just the thing to cheer his captain up. He went to the storage room where he kept something special tucked away. With this, his captain wouldn't be bored. 

The smell of food caught Luffy's attention. He sniffed the air before smiling. "Food!" He cheered, he jumped up and raced to the kitchen. He charged in, and froze, his jaw dropping. 

Sanji was cooking, in nothing but a frilly pink apron, his sexy backside was starring Luffy in the face. He turned and gave Luffy a smile. "Luffy, lunch will be ready soon, would you like to wait, or have your snack now?" Luffy was salivating.

His eyes roamed over Sanji, his broad shoulders, his flawless back, to his perfect little ass that balanced firmness and bouncy, down his sinfully long legs. From the way he was standing Luffy could see his golden balls, and he could tell he was in a semi hard state. "Sanji…" Luffy approached, tugging off his vest and fumbling with his pants. 

Luffy's blood had gone south, making it hard to remove his pants over his erect dick. Sanji felt his ass hole twitch in anticipation. It had been a long time since they fucked, but his body could never forget Luffy's manhood. The rubber man had ruined him for all men, not that he was looking for any other man besides him. 

Nothing got Luffy harder than Sanji in an apron, and the blonde couldn't deny, being naked except an apron was a bit of a turn on. His semi erect dick turned full as Luffy's shorts dropped and his massive cock hit the air. Sanji's sharp senses got a whiff, as that heavy cock bounced as he walked. 

Luffy hugged Sanji from behind, his heavy cock slid between his buns, Luffy's face went into his neck, inhaling his scent, as his hands slipped under the apron and felt the cook up. Sanji shivered. 

The rubber boy's hand glided over his abs, trailing lower till his fingers brushed through his nest of pubes. His other hand went to his chest, groping his firm pectoral, and his fingers brushed his pert nipple. "Luffy!" Sanji moaned, trying to keep himself steady. 

His hands continued to prepare Luffy's meal, as his captain's hands continued to tease him. His cock wanted to be touched but Luffy wouldn't, not yet. As Sanji seasoned and prepared the food, Luffy prepared him. "How long has it been, Sanji?" The boy kissed his neck.

"Too long!" He moaned. The last time they did it Luffy wasn't so ripped, he could feel the boy's abs and pecs press against his back. The heat of his manhood licked his hole. The tip of Sanji's dick rubbed against the apron, making him buck. 

"Sanji is so hot!" He licked his neck, before taking his earlobe into his mouth. 

"Ahh!" He bucked back, rubbing his ass against Luffy's pelvis. 

"I wish you could wear this, and nothing else!" Luffy growled, and pinched his nipple. "It makes me wanna eat you up!" 

"That sure would surprise our enemies, but My Captain is the only one I want to see me like this." Luffy chuckled, and began to kiss down Sanji's body, taking in the changes that occurred over the past 2 years. One thing was sure, Sanji had a very sexy back. 

Sanji shivered as Luffy kissed and licked down his backside. His hands caressed the front, feeling up Sanji's abs. Luffy reached the tie holding the apron and pulled it back with his teeth, before letting it snapback. "Ahh!" Sanji moaned. 

Luffy licked Sanji's cheek, sighing with delight. The blonde really had a fine ass! His cheeks were spread exposing his cute ass hole. Luffy licked his crack, making the hole twitch. "Luffy!" Sanji moaned, arching his back, his pre-cum spilling on his apron. 

His face was buried in the blonde's ass, his thick wet muscle teasing his entrance. Luffy's hands danced up his sides, making Sanji feel all tingly. It wasn't long before Luffy's tongue breached him and started sinking deep into the cook. 

Sanji moaned, his face red with a heavy blush. He stirred the sauce as Luffy stirred up his insides with his tongue. Any normal man had limits as far as the tongue could reach, but Luffy wasn't a normal man. His rubber tongue stretched him deep, wiggling and lashing inside him. Ever had your sweet spot licked? Sanji had, Luffy's tongue could tease that bundle of nerves over and over.

Sanji moaned as he came, shooting his load all over his apron. Thick ropes of white splattered the underside. The now sticky garment clung to Sanji's toned body in such an erotic way. Luffy continued to eat Sanji out, as he got his own cock lubed up and ready for action. 

When Luffy finally pulled back, Sanji whined at the loss, his hole was parted and wet, twitching in a way that screamed "Come fill me!"

Luffy playfully slapped Sanji's ass with his massive dick. "Please Luffy...need you…" Luffy kissed his neck as he lined himself up. 

"I know, now say it!"

Sanji shivered. "Thank you for the meal!" Moaned as Luffy pushed inside him. His tongue had done an excellent job, and Luffy's pre-cum paved the rest of the way. Sanji had to brace himself, full he was so full! Inch after inch, he was getting stuffed wide and deep. 

Luffy stuffed him full, his cock getting hard from the pleasure, and when Luffy buried him to the base he had a mini orgasm. His toes curling and his cock twitching. His captain was inside him, they were one.

The rubber man reached around, still ignoring his cock, and instead played with Sanji's nipples. The blonde's nips were a strong erogenous zone, thanks to Luffy's insistence on playing with them. It reached the point Sanji played with his nipples when he missed Luffy, and he missed the boy a lot. 

So when Luffy pinched and tugged on his nipples, Sanji cried out and moaned shamelessly. Then Luffy began to move, pulling only half way out, only to snap his hips forward and pound Sanji against the counter. This kept them connected, and allowed Luffy to have a steady quick thrust. "Sanji, so tight, so good!"

Luffy's thrusts were finished off with a pelvic grind, digging his cock deep and really making Sanji feel it. His stomach was bulged from Luffy's size, and his ass jiggled with each thrust. The blonde drooled, his cock rubbing against the apron as he was fucked so well. "Fuck Sanji!" 

Sanji had hearts in his eyes, but all of Luffy's skills and endowments couldn't distract Sanji from the task at hand. He was nothing if not a professional. As Sanji's brain melted from pleasure, his hands continued to work, much like how Luffy learned to eat when he sleeps, Sanji learned to cook while getting fucked. 

Sanji came again just as he finished platting Luffy's meal, a nice big piece of meat, with a side of meat, slathered in a delicious sauce. "Luffy...your food is ready…"

"Not yet it isn't" Luffy flipped up Sanji's apron, and grabbed his dick. 

"Wait Luffy I just came I…" Luffy pumped Sanji, as his own orgasm hit, he pulled back and slammed Sanji's sweet spot right as he came, his big balls unloading a torrent of semen, right up against his prostate. 

Sanji saw stars, as he had another orgasm on top of the other. The feeling of being filled with cum, was the icing on the cake. He came, Luffy pumping him through his release, his penis aimed right at the plate. His seed splattered the dish, adding some extra protein and flavor. 

He turned his head, and the two kissed. Sanji's belly extended from the surplus of cum. He was in such a daze, he didn't even notice when Luffy took his plate and downed the contents. Luffy's cock getting hard again. 

The crew would be gone for hours, and they now had something to do, and with meat in his belly Luffy had stamina to burn. "Sanji!"

"Luffy!" The Sunny blushed as the sexy noises echoed across the ship. 

End


End file.
